The Mystical Quest of Shocker The Electric Master ::Chapter 2::
by Shocker01
Summary: Okay, My 2nd Fanfic Ready to Roll, Enjoy it! Just done 2 Fanfics at the same day, so Sit back and relax


::CHAPTER TWO::  
  
Shocker decides to explore around in the Main island in Pokemon Island where the Cloaked Figure left him. Few Hours later after he explores the Main Island, he found a temple at the cliff where stone pillars around it.  
  
Shocker: oh kae... a temple here... now theres something I don't see everyday...  
  
Shocker looks around and walks to the edge of the cliff and sees 3 Islands by the distance. As he thinks what to do, he sense someone coming toward him from behind. He turns around and sees a pokémon, that he never seen before.  
  
Unknown Pokemon: Greetings there Shocker, I was expecting you here  
  
Shocker: Really? Things are sure getting more strange lately... now, what kind of pokémon are you?  
  
Unknown Pokémon: Ah you dont know the new pokémons yet I suppose. Well, I am Slowking, Evolve form of Slowpoke. I evolve by the stone.  
  
Shocker: Oh, I suppose Lugia is the new pokémons as well. Hhmm.  
  
Slowking: Allow me, I can transfer info of the new pokémons into your head Great One.  
  
Shocker: Wha!? Hold on a sec here!  
  
Slowking have closed its eyes and the shellder on its head throws a white ray beam into Shocker's head. Shocker remains motionless unable to do anything, but sees the new pokémons info in his head and blinks amazed as he gets the info. Minutes later, Slowking stops sending the info into Shocker's head and the white ray beam disappears. Shocker kneels down and thinks. Later, Shocker Stands back up.  
  
Slowking: Now you know the info on the new pokémons, I'm sure you know what to do now.  
  
Shocker: Yes, so what am I suppose to do now?  
  
Slowking: Do your destiny, Capture all 5 legendary Birds, you have 2 more to go, Lugia is right here as well, so you dont need to be "looking" for him now  
  
Slowking: Since you have the Bird Trio with you, You know what happen if you brings them together.  
  
Shocker: No d'uh, they don't get along well, they always fight against each other.  
  
Slowking: Thats right, heres what to do to get Lugia, let the Bird Trio fight against each other, you will notice the clouds will suddenly appears and darken, then, you on your own.  
  
Shocker: Uh... Ok...  
  
Shocker grabs 3 Ultraballs from his pokébelt and throws all three into the air at the same time and the Bird Trios comes out screeching loudly. Shocker watches the Birds glares at each other and the fighting between X (Zapdos), Moltress, and Articuno begins. Suddenly clouds starts to form and the clouds darken as the battle of the Bird Trio begins. 12 Minutes later after the battle, a cyclone appears suddenly from the water which hits the bird trios. Shocker looks at the cyclone and suddenly a white pokémon appears and the Bird Trio stops fighting against each other and looks at Lugia. Shocker notices the bird trio is waiting his command for attack.  
  
Shocker shouts: X, Articuno, Moltress! Attack!  
  
Shocker: X, Thunderbolt Attack! Articuno, Ice Beam! Moltress, Flamethrower!  
  
The bird trios starts to attack Lugia at full speed and uses their attacks. Lugia easily evades the attacks and fights back against the birds. Shocker shouts at X to use the S.T.A (Super Thunder Attack).  
  
Shocker: Articuno and Moltress! Cover X until his attack is fully charged and ready to use on Lugia!  
  
Shocker: Articuno! Blizzard! Moltress Fire Blast!  
  
X starts to glow brightly and charges his attack against Lugia. Moltress uses fire blast on Lugia and misses but distracted Lugia as it dodges and Articuno uses Blizzard on Lugia and hits and freezes Lugia at the spot. X continues to charge the S.T.A and Lugia starts to shake to break free and Articuno uses Ice beam on Lugia keeping it frozen in ice. X have finally finished charging the attack and waits for his command to fire the attack. Lugia suddenly breaks free from the ice and flies up and uses Hydro Pump on Moltress and KO Moltress at the spot. Shocker takes out his ultraball and returns Moltress. Articuno continuously uses Ice Beam at Lugia but misses.  
  
Shocker: X! Now use the S.T.A!!  
  
X throws a massive electricity at Lugia and gets Lugia and successfully hits Lugia and gets it slammed into the Main island near the shore and nearly KO Lugia. Shocker takes out a unused ultraball and throws it at Lugia. The ultraball catches Lugia inside and the ball starts to shake violently as Shocker watched it shakes. Moments later, the ball sounds *ding* and stops shaking. Shocker walks to the ultraball and picks it up. Smiles as he knows that he have successfully captures Lugia and looks up. Sees the sky becomes clear again. Shocker returns X and Articuno and uses Full Restore on Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia, and uses Max Revive on Moltress. Puts the 3 ultraballs which contains the bird trio and puts it on the pokébelt. Shocker holds the ultraball that contains Lugia and walks to Slowking  
  
Shocker: Ok Slowking, I have successfully captured Lugia. I have now have 4 legendary pokémons out of 5. The last one is Ho-oh. Where can I find that pokémon?  
  
Slowking: I am sorry Great One, I do not know where is Ho-oh, Ho-oh is a Mysterious pokémon that is rarely seen and is at random location.  
  
Slowking: For now, since you capture Lugia, I believe it is wise to keep it here freely so the world wont be disturb ::Looks at the 3 Islands::  
  
Slowking: I also suggested you leave Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltress here at their own island, so the ancient tradition can continue, but if you need any of them, you may take them when they are needed Great One.  
  
Shocker: Ok, I have no objections with that. By the way, where the hell is the Pokémon Islands located at?  
  
Slowking: 25 miles south east from Cinnabar Island. Articuno's island at the east, Zapdos' island ahead of you, and Moltress' island at the west.  
  
Shocker: Ok, Anything else I should do?  
  
Slowking: no, you all free, but your destiny still continues Great One  
  
Shocker's thought: I hate being called Great One. What the hell am I called Great One anyways..  
  
Shocker: Ok  
  
Shocker takes 3 ultraballs from the pokébelt and throws it at the same time. Shocker watches the Bird Trios comes out and glares at each other and then looks away.  
  
Shocker: Ok, I know you birds don't like each other, but for now on, I want you birds to protect each other and look out for any troubles from your island, 'till then, go to your island.  
  
Shocker watches the bird looks at each other again and nods. He watched his pokémons flies up and goes to their island and gives a small sigh. Takes out Lugia's ultraball and looks at it. Throws it up into the air and Lugia comes out. As he looks at Lugia.  
  
Lugia: Yes Master?  
  
Shocker: uhh. Call me Shocker or Shock, Lugia, ::scratches his back head:: I want you to return back into the water Lugia, I know your happier that way instead in your Ultraball.  
  
Lugia: Very Well Shocker.  
  
Shocker watches Lugia flies away from him and dives into the water again w/ a splash. Shocker gives a small sigh again and looks at the 4 empty Ultraballs. He snaps his fingers and the 4 ultraballs disappears. Shocker walks to Slowking.  
  
Shocker: Ok Slowking, I'm done here, I must return back to Vermilion City ::checks his watch and notices its 7:35 p.m.::  
  
Shocker: D***, Mom is gonna kill me id I come home late! Laterz Slowking, I shall return here  
  
Slowking nods slightly: Indeed great one, it is late. Good Bye and we'll meet again  
  
Shocker: Ok  
  
Shocker teleports and disappears. Shocker have teleports back home in Vermilion City in front of his home and walks into his home and covers his ears.  
  
Mom: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK!!  
  
Shocker: I'm sorry mom. I'll try not to do that again ::Shrugs and walks upstairs::  
  
Mom sighs: What shall I do with that little boy..  
  
Shocker: ..... ::enters his room and lays down on his bed::  
  
Shocker mumbles: Moms.. sure cant live without 'em. I'm not a kid anymore. ::sighs::  
  
::END OF CHAPTER TWO::  
  
Okay Now, I need a BREAK! ::mysteriously gets a Kit Kat bar:: Hey Not that Kind of Break! Well Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading Chapter 2 much as I type it, so Any suggestions, tell me at Email or at SPiN Server, well gotta think of something for my Chapter 3 now hehe. 


End file.
